


and the emmy goes to...

by plinys



Series: Retweet Verse [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: richie tozier ✓ @trashmouthme: gets fired from snlrichie tozier ✓ @trashmouthalso me, but 10 year later: gets nominated for an emmy because of snl
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Retweet Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545427
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1796





	and the emmy goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> i have actual wips to work on, but inside i decided to write the richie gets nominated for an emmy fic that im sure tons of other people have done. this fic is loosely set in the same universe as my other fic [ retweet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872880) and all my other post canon social media fics, but you really don't need to read any of them to know what's happening. it's just reddie being domestic and dumb grown men on social media.

**The Emmys ** **✓** ** (@TheEmmys) ** Nominated for Best Guest Actor In A Comedy Series is @trashmouth for hosting @nbcsnl

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** wait hold the fuck up is this a joke???? RT @TheEmmys

*

“It’s not a joke,” his agent says tells him the second the phone connects.

“Are you fucking sure?”

“We’re the ones who sent in your nomination packet.” 

“Did I sign off on that? I don’t remember signing off on that,” Richie asks.

He’s trying to keep his voice down, curled up on the sofa, very much aware of how far away Eddie is, in their bed trying to sleep off the jet lag from their belated honeymoon. Eddie, who would probably kill him if Richie were to wake up him this earlier. 

He’d also probably be pretty excited for Richie, but that could wait. 

Richie’s agent is still talking explaining how the whole thing works, so complicated bullshit, and Richie is only half listening, but he’s gotten the gist of it. That this isn’t a joke, that he isn’t being punk'd which is wild as fuck. 

Especially considering the fact that they had been hesitant to let him host an episode at all.

Sure that probably was due to the fact that back in the day he had managed to last a grand total of two episodes on SNL before he had been fired for saying  _ fuck _ on primetime television, and he had only just managed to restain himself this time if only because he knew that Eddie was in the audience and would have frowned at him in disappointed if Richie had fucked this one up.

But apparently he had done the opposite of  _ fucking  _ up. 

“Can I give you a raise? I feel like I should give you a raise? Or like a tip - hey, do you like red or white wines?”

  
  


*

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** ive just been informed by my agent that this is not a joke???? who would have fucking guessed???

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** hey @TheEmmys thanks lol 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** me: gets fired from snl    
**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** also me, but 10 year later: gets nominated for an emmy because of snl 

* 

He waits until Eddie wakes up and appears in the kitchen, bleary eyed turning on the coffee pot and already beginning to fret about the fact that once again Richie had gotten another sleepless night. (He’ll crash around two in the afternoon, he knows, that’s how this whole jetlag business goes.) 

But before Eddie can get his soft scolding in, Richie cuts him off with the big news. 

As expected he’s excited, and a little proud, even though he cautions Richie a breath later, “Don’t get your hopes up too high.” 

Richie grins right back at him, “Too late, my hopes are already at their highest.

“Rich-”

“Seriously, I haven’t gotten my hopes this high up since that time in seventh grade when you confessed at Bill’s sleepover that you didn’t want to kiss Patty Menkins.” 

That gets the faintest hint of blush to flutter across Eddie’s face. One of the best parts of getting all their childhood memories back was being able to see in hindsight how oblivious they both had been in their unrequited feelings. If only seventh grade Richie could see himself now - rich, famous, gay, married to his childhood crush, and  _ now  _ nominated for a primetime Emmy. 

“And I mean it took us a while, but eventually those hopes ended up working out so,” Richie drawls, giving Eddie a look that is far too suggestive for the breakfast table. Which is why when Eddie kicks him under the table a minute later, Richie is sure to laugh it off.

Eddie sips his coffee, the picture of innocence and contemplation for a minute before he asks, “How many other nominees are there?” 

“Five.”

“That means, before even considering  _ who  _ or  _ what  _ these other people are nominated for, you have a sixteen percent chance of winning.” 

“I mean, my odds have been worse before.”

Eddie hums noncommittally. And the thing is Richie knows that look. He’s been in love with this man for long enough to know exactly what the furrow of Eddie’s brows mean. Normally it’s a bit of a turn off that he’s about to turn into serious business statistical analysis mode, but this time Richie can’t help but feel a little bit excited when Eddie grabs a sharpie from one of their kitchen drawers and begins writing numbers out on the newspaper that he had been reading earlier. 

“Who are you up against,” Eddie asks, not looking up from his math. 

“Uh, shit hold on,” Richie snaps back to himself fumbling with his phone to pull back open the nominee list for  _ Best Guest Actor In A Comedy Series _ . “Matt Damon, Sterling K. Brown, John Mulaney-”

“Oh fuck.” 

“-Donald Glover, and Lin Manuel Miranda.” 

“Richie, you know, I love you, right?” 

The change in tone, the complete softness of Eddie’s voice catches Richie off guard, and when he looks up from his phone Eddie has set his sharpie down and is just staring at him. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“And I’ll love you even if you don’t win an Emmy.” 

“Eddie-”

“You’re up against John Mulaney and Lin Manuel Miranda, basically the Internet's two favorite people,” Eddie says, trying his best to let Richie down gently, “I love you, but you’re not going to win.” 

“Bet?”

*

**LOSERS CLUB**

**BEN: ** Congrats Richie!!

**MIKE: ** Good luck!

**BILL: ** Now they’re always going to call you Emmy Nominee in the paparazzi articles

**RICHIE: ** :’)

**RICHIE: ** siri play “hey look ma i made it” on apple music please

**BEV: ** im proud of you son

**RICHIE: ** ;’)))

**BEV: ** i mean youre not gonna win, but being nominated is something to be proud of richie

**BEV: ** youre up against lmm that’s like me being up against mcqueen or bill being up against hemingway

**EDDIE** : Thank you, Beverly!

**RICHIE: ** wait, aren’t both those dudes dead? The fuck

**BILL: ** I think you should be proud that you’re nominated, that’s a lot for someone who only just started writing his own material. We’re proud of you. 

**RICHIE: ** wait, hold the fuck up

**RICHIE: ** do none of you think that i will win??? :(

**EDDIE: ** You know I love you, but no

**MIKE: ** ...

**BILL: ** No.

**BEV: ** sorry babe :( 

**BEN: ** I think you’re doing amazing! I believe in you! Go get that Emmy! 

**RICHIE: ** ben the fact that you’re not gay continues to be one of life’s biggest disappointments 

**BEV: ** hands off tozier 

**RICHIE: ** @ben be my emmy date ;)

**BILL: ** Wait, why isn’t Eddie going with you? 

*

“You know I hate LA,” Eddie says. 

Even though he’s packing his bags, a week early, because Eddie is the type to prepare and then prepare again just to be sure, and fuck if that didn’t turn Richie on just a little bit. Maybe he had a competence kink? Who could have guessed.

The thing his Eddie has been putting up this tone of protest ever since the announcement came out. He protested even when he was buying both of their tickets to LA, and when he was making sure that their housekeeper would have the LA house ready, and so it’s no surprise that he’s still protesting now. 

“I know, I know,” Richie says, because he’s heard this one already. 

They had moved to New York after they got married. Technically Eddie already had a place here, a penthouse that he had bought in the time after his divorce but before they had gotten together. That he used occasionally when traveling for work. 

One of Eddie’s stipulations on their marriage was moving out of LA claiming that all the smog and hot weather was bad for his health, or that he hated the traffic, or the paparazzi, or the fact that Bill could just show up unannounced at their place since he lived down the street. 

New York, on the other hand, had Ben and Bev, and comedy clubs, and Eddie’s work’s main office, and plenty of talk shows for Richie to guest star on, and really when Eddie had laid it all out the whole thing had seemed like the most logical answer. 

(Richie pointedly didn’t mention how the timing of the move coincided with the fact that they had only days before gotten news that Eddie’s ex-wife had finally left New York and moved in with her sister in South Carolina.)

New York is good for them. Better than LA was really. 

Richie likes it here, reminds him of how he got his start acting, living in a city at what he only later found out was technically the same time as Eddie, though they had hung out with very different types of people. 

Though he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the warm weather. 

“It’s just for the weekend,” Richie reminds him. “Just until I win my Emmy, and then we can be on the next flight back to your arctic wasteland.” 

“Shut the fuck up, we’re from  _ Maine _ , and it’s September.” 

“I’m an LA baby in my soul, Eds.”

*

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** i tried to take @ArchHanscom as my emmy date but apparently he’s ”””taken””” learn to share beverly wow   
**bev marsh ✓ @MARSH ** @trashmouth back off trashmouth   
**Ben Hanscom ✓ @ArchHanscom ** @trashmouth sorry rich :( i still love you man 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** you might be like: but richie why aren’t you taking your beautiful and super smart husband who wouldn’t marry you in that taco bell? wELL EXCELLENT QUESTION KIDS GATHER ROUND

**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak** I just don’t understand why I have to take time off work to fly all the way out to LA just to watch @trashmouth lose.

*

  
  


It’s late at night. 

They’ve got an early flight to LA in the morning. 

And Richie really should be asleep, but he can’t because he’s nervous about far too many things, and his anxieties make the shadows around their bedroom more terrifying than they’ve ever been before. It doesn’t help that Eddie is working late, some client of his hit hard by a stock drop or something, Richie hadn’t been paying attention to the details when Eddie called. 

He’d gotten the message well enough:  _ Don’t wait up _ and  _ I’ll be back before our flight in the morning _ . 

Except he couldn’t sleep.

So he’s more than well enough awake when he hears the key turn in their lock, and the tell tale sign of Eddie carefully and quietly making his way to their bedroom. Shedding off his work clothes and changing into his pajamas instead. 

Richie pretends to be asleep, because he doesn’t want Eddie to worry about him. Tries to level out his breathing, as if maybe pretending to be asleep might actually put him to sleep. It doesn’t work, and when the bed dips as Eddie slips in, Richie knows it is very clear that he is not asleep. 

Eddie doesn’t comment on it, just curls up behind him, making Richie the little spoon, his arms wrapping around Richie making him feel safe and secure. 

It’s somehow exactly what he needed. 

“Sorry it took me so long to get home to you.” 

“It’s okay,” Richie mumbles, sleepy and quiet, “You manage to save the day?”

“I won’t bore you with the details, but yes.” 

“Proud of you,” Richie says. 

Having Eddie here, makes his anxieties about the morning’s trip to LA and the award show that will soon come after slip away for a moment. Finally Richie feels like he might actually be able to relax and get a few hours of rest. 

He’s almost there on the cusp of sleep when he hears Eddie’s whisper, “Thirty-seven percent.” 

For a second Richie thinks that Eddie might be sleep talking, but he still replies, “What?”

“I ran your numbers again,” Eddie tells him, his own voice soft and sleepy too, “During my lunch break, and you have a thirty-seven percent chance of winning.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

That’s better than sixteen percent. 

That might actually be a real chance. 

Eddie presses a kiss against the back of his neck, light, barely there, “I’m proud of you too, Rich, no matter what happens.” 

*

**The Emmys ** **✓** ** (@TheEmmys) ** And the Emmy goes to...

*

“And I just… Fuck? This is real right? Justin Timberlake isn’t about to pop out and tell me that I’ve been punk’d right? Holy fuck, uh, fuck, they’re going to have to edit out so much of this… Fuck I just- Suck it Lin Manuel Miranda. Actually, fuck no, you’re a pretty cool dude, apparently? Fuck, an Emmy, this is so...” Richie trails off, eyes settling on the audience, on the camera’s watching his every move, on the man sitting three rows back, “Hey, Eddie, baby, aren’t you fucking glad you came now?”

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on twitter: [ @plinys ](https://twitter.com/plinys)


End file.
